Life at Home
by xxblooddrenchedrose
Summary: Harry and Ginny after the war with Voldemort is over, what will happen to them? I'm bad at summaries! r&r plz


Title - Life at home (I'm bad with titles, sorry)

Pairing - Harry/Ginny

Note - This takes place after the last book but before the epilogue (yuck!!)

It was a long day at work. Being an Auror is hard, Harry thought dejected. If only there was a spell that could make a day go faster. He wanted to get home and see Ginny. They had just moved in together and Ginny was happy to finally be living out of her house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were great, but they were adults now and they had wanted to live together for a long time.

They had a new flat in London just off Diagon Alley and easy for Harry to get to the ministry for work. Ginny was always busy playing Quidditch but since they had moved in togehter, she'd made more time to come home and stay with Harry. Since they had defeated Voldemort, life had been a lot easier and he loved Ginny with all his heart and really liked to live together with her in their flat.

Fianally the work day was over!! The wizards and witches filed out of the minsitry of magic and out into the London streets. Harry smiled, knowing he'd be getting home soon. He decided that it was a nice day and he would walk instead of using floo powder or appparating home. He thought about Ginny and how happy he would be to see her.

His scar had not bothered him for a long time now and he felt like his life was finally somewhat normal. He didnt have to look over his shoulder for Death Eaters or Voldemort now and his friends Ron and Hermione would be getting married next week and he was Ron's best man. The whole gang would be back at the Burrow for the event and Harry was glad that his friends had found the same happiness he had with Ginny.

When he got home, Ginny was already waiting for him. She kissed him and had her long red hair pulled into a braid that fell down her back. She wore muggle clothes and Harry thought she looked really good. Ginny smiled when Harry came home, and she was really glad that her Quidditch team had won the champtionship cup. She would get to spend time with Harry in the off season.

"Harry, I missed you so much today," she told him swiftly, hugging him and giving him a kiss. Ginny was good with charms and had enchanted her lips to send sparks.

"Wow, that feels great." Harry replied with a grin. "Your such a good kisser, Ginny."

She blushed, her pale freckled skin turning red in her embarrasment. "I do what I can for the boy who lives...with me."

He rolled his eyes at her joke and hugged her tight. "I swear, I wish I could be a Quidditch player. Being an auror is really not as cool as I thought it would be."

Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry liked his job, but missed her a lot during the day. Thats why her news would be so good today. She put her hands over his eyes. "Harry, guess what?"

He laughed and tried to take her hands away from his eyes. "Come on, Ginny, what's going on?"

She took her hand away, but cast a spell to keep his eyes closed. She was good at jinxes and charms and had only gotten better since they had left Hogwarts. "I cant have you peeking, you know Harry."

Harry was confused. Just what was going on? "What's the big secret?" Was she going to break up with him? Ron and Hermione's wedding was next week and they had to be there togehter as best man and maid of honor!

"You can open your eyes!" Ginny said with a laugh. She watched Harry's face go from happiness to horror, and she knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. She didn't want him to think anything was wrong. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Ginny had a new pin on her shirt.

"What..."

She smiled happily and kissed Harry. "I passed the test. I'm an auror now too!"

He was so surprised. She had quit Quidditch to work with him! "Are we going to be partners at the Ministry?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm very new. But now we can see each other all day. I love Quidditch, but I love you too. Now we can complain about work together."

He hadn't been so happy in ages. He cast a jinx on his own lips and kissed Ginny hard until she was out of breath. "Don't think I haven't learned your tricks." he told her, about the kissing charm.

She laughed. "Why Harry Potter, I may make a charms expert out of you yet."

The end!!


End file.
